Tarde demais
by Broken Youth
Summary: Como você não percebeu antes, Harry?


**Harry Potter não pertence a mim, agradeçam a Tia Jô por tudo. **

* * *

ㅤㅤㅤㅤ

**Tarde demais. **

Ela se aproximou com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, a cabeça inclinada contra o pescoço para se proteger do vento gélido que a rodeava. Ele também tinha as mãos nos bolsos, mas seus olhos capturavam cada movimento dela, desde os fios castanhos batendo contra a face corada até as pernas, que andavam cada vez mais rápido para alcança-lo. Harry se perguntou, como frequentemente vinha acontecendo, se mais uma vez estava prestes a perde-la. Os dois trabalhavam como Aurores para o Ministério da Magia; quem diria que Hermione Granger se interessaria por um emprego daqueles? Mas como ela lhe dissera uma vez, a guerra mudava as pessoas. Ele havia ficado mais forte, mais determinado, mais racional. Aprendera com o maior mestre de todos que o amor e os sentimentos eram a chave para se ganhar uma guerra, mas às vezes isso requeria sacrifícios, e Harry não estava disposto a fazer mais nenhum. Hermione, pelo contrário, era somente coração. Outra vez, quem imaginaria? A garota irritante e de dentes grandes demais, a garota que era curiosa e impertinente, a garota mais linda que ele já conhecera. Quem diria que livros e fórmulas não seriam a essência dela? Apenas quem a conhecia intimamente conseguia ver, porque Hermione também aprendera que sentimentos demais poderiam lhe trazer problemas, e tudo que ela mais queria era paz. Irônico que tivesse escolhido a profissão de Auror.

Ela ergueu o rosto quando se aproximou dele, e seus olhos se encontraram. Como sempre houve aquele choque de reconhecimento, aquela sensação de segurança que eles compartilhavam, que foi saudada com um sorriso. Hermione respirou aliviada ao alcança-lo e o moreno abriu os braços para envolve-la. Era tão simples, tão natural para eles aquele abraço que Harry já conhecia seu perfume de cor, podia descrever cada detalhe do rosto dela e ainda definir seus sorrisos. E você diria: com sete anos de amizade, quem não saberia? Mas não se engane. Ele apenas começara a reparar nesses detalhes quando tomara coragem para admitir a si mesmo que a amava. Harry amava Hermione de uma forma incondicional, um amor construído em cima de muita amizade, de brigas, de guerras, de conselhos e de abraços, aquele abraço que ele tanto adorava, aquela sensação que ela lhe transmitia a cada vez que se viam. Doía saber daquilo apenas agora.

- É bom te ver. –

- Você também. –

E continuaram abraçados, a mão dela acariciando os cabelos negros e as dele em suas costas, mantendo-a pressionada contra seu corpo. Porque só percebera que amava Hermione Granger agora? Depois de tantas vezes que ela salvara sua vida, de tantas demonstrações de amizade que ela lhe dera, de todas as vezes que ficara ao seu lado até quando Rony o abandonara. Porque não vira isso? Harry se arrependia. Porque quando Hermione se soltasse de seus braços, não haveria um toque de lábios em seguida. Ela seguraria suas mãos nas dele, trazendo-as para seu rosto, e sorriria daquele jeito doce que só ela conseguia, mas então falaria sobre o trabalho, sobre a missão que teriam e que ele ficasse tranqüilo, porque ela sempre cobriria suas costas. E ele abriria a boca para lhe dizer tanta coisa, para sorrir em resposta; e então a aliança no anelar dela atrairia seus olhos, e as palavras se perderiam mais uma vez naquele mar de contradições que era Harry. Hermione iria esperar, as sobrancelhas erguidas e os dedos pressionando os dele, e a aliança machucaria seus dedos e Harry se separaria, culpando o frio por voltar as mãos no bolso, querendo por tudo que fosse mais sagrado que ela fizesse o mesmo. E quando ela se encolhesse no sobretudo e abaixasse os olhos para colocar as mãos nos bolsos, Harry engoliria tudo que tinha a dizer, toda a vergonha que sentia por amar a mulher de seu melhor amigo e seguiria em frente, Hermione passaria o braço pelo dele e seguiriam daquele jeito, sem mais abraços nem toque de lábios, porque Harry descobrira tarde demais o amor que sentia por ela. E com o polegar ele alisaria a própria aliança, tentando esquecer aquele sentimento, porque infelizmente ele chegara tarde demais.

* * *

**Se gostar, deixar uma review não te mataria. =3**


End file.
